The Other Side
by MiyaCook13
Summary: A fan fic, from the point of view of Kristina, takes place during the time of the first Canterwood Crest series


**Author's note: this takes place during the time of the Sasha books. Please read and review**

 **Chapter 1**

Kristina Parker's P.O.V.

Stepping through the white entrance gate of Canterwood Crest academy, it became real to me. Before that moment it was like it was a dream: my receiving the acceptance letter in the mail, packing my clothes, picking out decorations for my room. I was really at Canterwood Crest, the school I've been dreaming about since I was eight! I was finally accepted last month, and the start of the school term is in three days. I'm a beginning rider, but I came for their amazing swim team.

I walked up the cobblestone path to my dorm, Winchester A. Butkis Hall (I know, that name…) with my parents. I stood there to take in the old-fashioned brick dorm. It was so quaint, and beautiful. We went up the steps and up to my room. My roommate was out of the country during summer vacation, so I didn't have a chance to email her at all. I hope she's nice, and we get along.

Looking into the room, I saw her suitcases on the bed on the right side, and a note on the bed on the left. I walked over and picked it up. It read:

Hi Kristina! I'm your new roommate, Miya Grey. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to email over the summer to plan out our room theme. My parents gave me a $100 gift card to pottery barn, so we can decorate our room together! :) I'm going to the Sweet Shoppe with my parents as a good bye to them. I'll see you later.

-Miya

P.S. I hope you don't mind that I took the right side.

I smiled after reading the note. ' _She sounds nice'_ I thought to myself.

"Kristina, we have to leave pretty soon, because of the long drive back home. Are you sure okay?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Bye Mom and Dad!" I replied, hugging them.

After they left, I looked around my empty room and felt a slight pang of homesickness. _'Soo… what should I do now?'_ I thought. Just then, the door to my room opened.

"Hi Kristina! It's nice to finally meet you! Did you get my note?" a pretty Asian girl exclaimed as she saw me. "I'm Miya if you haven't figured it out yet. This is your first year at Canterwood Crest, right? I started coming here last year, in seventh grade, so I guess I'm pretty familiar with the school. Want me to show you around?"

' _Wow, she's bubbly'_ I thought. "Sure, I would love a tour! Want to go now or unpack first?" I replied.

"Ah, we can always unpack later, let's go while it's still afternoon!" With that, she grabbed my arm and led me out of the room.

On the way out of our dorm, she took me to our dorm monitor's room. After knocking, a tall brunette opened the door.

"Hi Livvie, this is a new student, Kristina, she's my roommate. Kristina, this is Livvie, our dorm monitor. She's in charge of our dorm."

"Hi Kristina," Livvie greeted me. "I see you've met Miya. As Miya said, I'm in charge of the dorm. Tomorrow night at eight everyone in this dorm had to come into the common room for a dorm meeting about the rules. There aren't too many, but I expect you to follow them."

"Thanks, Livvie. I'm going to show Kristina around now. Bye!" Miya replied. "Where do you want to go first?" she asked me.

"Hmm… Well how about that place you mentioned in your note, the Sweet Place or something, it sounds good."

"Sweet Shoppe, and it's amazing, we have to go there"

"Sounds good!"

We walked out of the dorm down the cobblestone path to a cheery looking coffee shop. I stopped to take in the warm scent of freshly baked scones wafting out through the door.

"Wow, you're right, it smells awesome!"

"This is the Sweet Shoppe. They have a lot of different desserts and drinks, and they're all really good. Do you want to go in and get something? I mean I was just here but I see some fresh scones."

We went inside and Miya spotted some of her friends at a red booth in the corner. "Oh, There's some of my friends from last year! Want me to introduce them to you?"

' _It's always good to meet new people'_ I thought "Yeah I guess so"

She led me over to their table. "Hiiii! This is my new roomie, Kristina! Kristina, this is Lindesy, Emily, and Olivia."

"Hi Kristina. I'm Olivia! " A pretty, tall girl with short blond said.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey!" Alannah moved to shake my hand. As she did so, I caught a faint smell of chlorine.

"Omg are you a swimmer? What's the swim team like?" I asked.

"Well, you probably know it's pretty good, we just went to Nationals at the end of last school year. Our coach is a bit strict, but he knows just how to build on our strengths and improve our stroke. What's your best stroke?"

"I'm okay at backstroke, fly, and free, but I don't get breastroke, it's so weird I just can't do it right."  
"I know what you mean." Lindsey said.

"Well, Kristina, are you going to order anything?" Miya called from the line.

"What do you like?" I asked her as I joined her in line.

"Their chocolate cake is really good."

"Okay, I'll get that and some vanilla tea, if they have any."

I ordered, paid, and sat down with Lindsey, Olivia, Emily, and Miya. I ate and we talked.

After we finished, Miya invited the girls to come on the tour with us. Lindsey and Olivia decided to come, but Emily had to unpack.

"We have to take her to the pool next!" Lindsey exclaimed.

We made our way to the pool and went inside. The pool area was so big! There was the pool itself, bleachers all along the walls, a big clock, and diving towers. There were a few swimmers in free swim, but most of the students were in their dorms unpacking or catching up with friends.

Next, the horse stables. They were just like I imagined: a big, red barn with hay all over. Miya introduced me to Mr. Connor, the main riding instructor, and Mike and Doug, the stable hands and also assistant riding instructors. The stables were spacious, and reminded me of the stables I ride at at home, just a bit bigger.

After the stables, she took me to a pizza place called The Slice for dinner. It smelled so good I wished I was hungry! I made a mental note to come and eat there soon and get a piece or two of their cheese pizza.

Miya took me to the classroom buildings, and around the other dorms. By then it was late, so we went back to our dorm.

That night, in bed, I emailed my cousin Katrina on my computer. I told her about my first day at Canterwood, and about my new friends. Then I turned the computer off and went to sleep.


End file.
